This Treasure Only for Me
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin baru selesai melaksanakan kegiatan rutinya sebelum tidur. Namun sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya dan memeluknya erat. / "Benar, semua yang ada padamu itu milikku. Kau adalah harta karunku, Lee Sungmin."/ KYUMIN / warning! Yaoi/ explicit sex / nc-21 / Oneshoot /DLDR!


**This Treasure Only for Me © by YoonMingi**

**Category :**

**Yaoi / BL. PWP mungkin(?). Romance, lil bit humor(?). DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Rate: M! WARNING! **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk**

**Summary : **

**Sungmin baru selesai melaksanakan kegiatan rutinya sebelum tidur. Namun sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya dan memeluknya erat. /** **"Benar, semua yang ada padamu itu milikku. Kau adalah harta karunku, Lee Sungmin."/ KYUMIN / warning! Yaoi/ explicit sex / nc-21 / Oneshoot / DLDR! **

**Note:**

**Berawal dari KyuMin momment di video Super Junior Line Talk Chat. Pas Sungmin nunjukin betapa seksinya butt dia, dan Siwon megangin butt Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung bertindak seolah-olah membersihkan bekas sentuhan Siwon di butt Sungmin dan itu bikin saya ngakak sekaligus terpesona(?)**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S) **

**.**

**=o0 This Treasure Only for Me 0o=**

**.**

Sungmin memandang wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Sudah lebih segar daripada sejam yang lalu saat ia baru sampai di dorm.

Mandi mendekati tengah malam memang hal buruk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin benar-benar merasa lengket setelah seharian menjalani aktivitas sebagai member Super Junior. Yah, meski resikonya bisa terserang sakit.

Tapi tak apa, lebih buruk jika badannya kotor dan berakhir terserang penyakit kulit. Hiyy, membayangkannya membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mematut wajahnya di cermin. Sebelum akhirnya meraih sikat gigi dan odol. Menjalankan kegiatan rutin sikat gigi sebelum tidur.

'CKLEK..'

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Hampir saja ia terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar mandi dengan Sungmin yang masih mengenakan handuk.

Sungmin bernafas lega saat tahu orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya.

"Khyuhyun-ahh.. khau mengaghetkankhu.." umpat Sungmin kesal dengan mulut penuh busa.

"Min? Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Memangnya Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat Sungmin sebesar ini sedang menggosok gigi? "Khau bhisa lihat sendhiri." Jawab Sungmin ketus, kesal juga Kyuhyun masuk tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menengguk air liurnya susah payah. "Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin buang air kecil tapi kau ada disini." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa dipinta.

"Silahkhan. Akhu tidhak menginthip _kok_." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyikat gigi malamnya.

Walau Sungmin terlihat acuh, tapi ia benar-benar merutuk dalam hati membiarkan Kyuhyun buang air kecil disini. Sungmin tahu mereka sama-sama pria, tapi untuk hubungan mereka yang sepasang kekasih itu agak memalukan.

Meski Sungmin sudah sering melihat milik Kyuhyun keluar masuk dari tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesah dengan posisi Sungmin dibawah, juga….

"Min? Kau sikat gigi lama sekali."

Sungmin tersentak, tersadar dari dunia khayal. Astaga, kenapa pikiannya berubah kotor seperti itu? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"M—mhemangnya thidak boleh?" wajahnya bahkan sudah semerah tomat. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu ia sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawah, ia menatap Sungmin bingung. Lalu segera berjalan melewati Sungmin. Ia melepaskan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya, tanpa peduli bagaimana Sungmin yang sekarang melawan suhu entah kenapa berubah menjadi begitu panas.

Sungmin menutup mata. Ia hanya mempercepat gerakan sikat gigi sambil memejamkan mata. Sial, kenapa suasananya menjadi seperti ini, batin Sungmin.

Buru-buru ia membersihkan sisa busa di mulut masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia berkumur-kumur sambil berdoa semoga Kyuhyun segera menuntaskan kegiatannya dan pergi dari kamar mandi secepatnya.

'GREP..'

Mata Sungmin langsung terbuka lebar saat dua buah lengan melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Air yang ada di mulut langsung terciprat begitu saja.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ahhh~"

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Astaga, Sungmin merutuk. Kenapa bisa sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya? Dan.. "Ohhh~" lagi-lagi Sungmin mendesah saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas-remas bokongnya lembut.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Min.." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sebuah tiupan-tiupan kecil ia berikan, Sungmin merinding.

"K—kau ini bicara apa? Nghh.." mati-matian Sungmin menahan desahan. Dipegangnya erat pinggiran wastafel.

"Saat Siwon hyung membelai ini.." Kyuhyun meremas bokong Sungmin kasar. "Dan saat orang lain menikmati bagaimana indahnya bagian tubuhmu ini."

Bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di leher Sungmin. Dihisapnya leher mulus itu kuat sambil jemari lincahnya melepaskan kain putih yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

Begitu mudahnya Kyuhyun melakukan itu hingga Sungmin sudah berada dalam keadaan naked sekarang.

"Ahhs.." Sungmin mulai terbawa suasana. Ia membelai sebelah lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kejadian tadi sepertinya sudah membuat iblis di tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit. Ketika semua member melakukan perbincangan untuk mengiklankan sebuah aplikasi ponsel dan beralih membicarakan tentang bokong Sungmin, Siwon memang sempat meraba-raba bokong Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang ikut berada disana tentu tak sudi jika kekasihnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah berusaha melindungi Sungmin dari tangan nakal Siwon. Namun tetap saja ia merasa tangan mereka bergitu kotor dengan lancangnya menepak, dan menyentuh butt Sungmin tanpa seizinnya.

"Nghh.. Kyuhyun-ahh~" Sungmin sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menjilati area bokongnya dan membasahi seluruh permukaan disana. Kyuhyun sudah merunduk di belakang sana.

"Aku harus membersihkannya dari tangan-tangan kotor itu, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia tak segan menjilati bagian itu. Sesekali ia berikan hisapan juga gigitan, menciptakan banyak tanda kemerahan yang sulit hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ahh! Kyuhh~" mata Sungmin terpejam. Lidah Kyuhyun menjilati belahan buttnya hingga berakhir di permukaan anusnya, basah yang ia rasakan di belakang sana makin membuatnya gila.

Ia sedikit gemetar ketika lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke lubangnya. Benda itu bergerak lebih dalam, menjilati dan menggelitik permukaan dinding rektumnya, sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap bagian itu.

Lengan Kyuhyun yang bebas digunakan untuk mengelus milik Sungmin, diremasnya kuat benda itu.

"Kyuhh! Ouhhh! Nghhh.." Sungmin menggeliat tak tahan, lidah Kyuhyun yang basah bergerak makin lincah di dalam tubuhnya. Terutama ketika sebelah tangan kyuhyun yang lain membelai dan meremas dadanya kuat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang lain mengocok miliknya cepat.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit. Sudah cukup pemanasannya. Ia buru-buru membuka celananya tanpa membuka kaos atasannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama. Ia memainkan miliknya yang sudah tegak dan mengeras sejenak, mempersiapkan agar lebih kuat untuk menerobos anus Sungmin.

"Akhhh! Pelanh~ ouhh.." rintih Sungmin ketika kepala junior Kyuhyun memasuki lubangnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih, kakinya sedikit ia renggangkan untuk mempermudah jalur masuk milik Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mendengar rintihan serta cara Sungmin menungging di depan wastafel berhasil menaikan birahinya lebih. Dengan satu sentakan di dorong miliknya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Sungmin.

Sungmin menjerit. Namun Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan hingga jeritannya tertahan. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, sayang. Kau mau ada yang menyadari kegiatan kita?" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda. Dielusnya pelan ujung nipple Sungmin dengan jempol, lalu menarik dan memelintir benda kecil itu kuat.

"Mmphh!" Sungmin meronta. Antara menahan nikmat dan mengganjal. Milik Kyuhyun begitu keras mengganjal disana dan Kyuhyun belum menggerakkannya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dihentakan pinggulnya kuat melesakkan lagi benda keras itu makin dalam.

"Sshh.. begitu sempit." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Tangannya sudah lepas dari mulut Sungmin dan menarik pinggul Sungmin agar makin menungging. Mempermudah jalur agar miliknya keluar masuk makin cepat.

"Kyuhyunhh.. ouhh.. ahhh!" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Kyuhyun menggenjotnya kuat di belakang sana hingga tubuhnya tersentak ke depan seiring dengan gerakan itu. Kulit permukaan junior Kyuhyun begitu terasa disana bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya yang basah dan hangat.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri. Lubang Sungmin begitu sempit meremas memanjakan miliknya. Belum lagi disana begitu ketat. "Kenapa tubuhmu bisa senikmat ini, Sungmin.."

"Ohhh! Ahhh~ l-lebih cepathh! Unghhh~" Sungmin ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun. Sehingga ketika tubuh mereka beradu, milik Kyuhyun akan masuk lebih dalam hingga menusuk prostat Sungmin telak.

"Akhh! Disanahh.. ughh~ terus.. anghhh.."

Kyuhyun menghujam lubang sempit itu makin kasar sesuai persetujuan Sungmin. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya makin cepat hingga suara tubuh mereka beradu begitu terdengar jelas menggema di kamar mandi.

"T-terushh.. ouhhh! Ahhh!" Sungmin hampir tersedak, Kyuhyun begitu kasar menggenjotnya hingga milik Kyuhyun terasa begitu dalam melewati batas. Prostatnya terus dihantam oleh ujung junior Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas milik Sungmin yang tegak. Jemarinya bermain di ujung lubang junior itu dan merasakan cairan precum keluar deras dari sana. Pinggulnya masih setia bergerak penuh nafsu menusuk hole sempit Sungmin.

"Ouhh~ kyuhyunh-ahh.." Sungmin tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tiga titik sensitifnya dijamah Kyuhyun termasuk putingnya yang sudah memerah dikerjai dan dipelintir kuat oleh jemari lincah Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap benda mungil itu tak terluka jika terus dicubit seperti itu.

"Ahh.. l-lagih!" titah Sungmin begitu menyadari sesuatu sangat ingin melesak keluar dari dalam miliknya. Sungmin mengejang, gemetar saat dirasa waktu datangnya semakin dekat.

"Ahhhhh~" kembali Sungmin mendesah bersamaan dengan cairan kental putih keluar dari miliknya. Sungmin melemas.

Namun Kyuhyun belum mengecap klimaksnya sama sekali. Ia segera membalik tubuh naked Sungmin dan menyenderkannya di dinding. Sungmin meringis merasakan dinginnya dinding kamar mandi menyentuh punggungnya. Kakinya dipaksa melingkar di pinggul Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menurut.

"Ouhhh~" Sungmin kembali melenguh. Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya lagi kelewat cepat hingga Sungmin tak sempat mengambil nafas.

"Ahhh! Ahh~" Sungmin mendesah lemah. Gerakan milik Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk ditubuhnya memang membuatnya melayang, tapi ia benar sangat lelah sekarang. Sensasi menggelitik ia dapat saat benda itu kembali menusuk lubangnya.

Kyuhyun menahan beban tubuh Sungmin agar dia tak terjatuh ke lantai. Dihujamnya lagi lubang sempit Sungmin tanpa ampun, rongga hangat itu selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Miliknya makin mengeras di dalam sana dan mulai berkedut-kedut.

Kyuhyun makin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya penuh nafsu.

"Nghhh.." Sungmin melenguh. Cairan hangat Kyuhyun melesak ke dalam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sedikit penuh namun terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sungmin yakin setelah ini ia akan langsung tertidur tanpa mau mengeluarkan setetespun cairan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafas. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lama. "Kau harus ingat, jangan pernah biarkan siapapun menyentuh tubuhmu. Terlebih bagian ini—" Kyuhyun membelai bokong montok Sungmin.

"—This treasure only for me." Diremasnya bokong Sungmin kuat.

"Sshh.. baik Mr. Cho. Cih memangnya kau kira ini barang?" Sungmin hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh itu erat. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala koala dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Benar, semua yang ada padamu itu milikku. Kau adalah harta karunku, Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya lembut. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil kekasihnya di ranjang, tak lupa ia beri kecupan-kecupan manis diseluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, di kecupnya lagi bibir Sungmin lama. "Tidurlah. Jangan banyak mengigau."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun terpaksa tidur di kamar Sungmin kali ini. Karena tidak mungkin ia keluar dengan keadaan begitu berantakan. Walau Kyuhyun tidak yakin ada yang melihat karena ini sudah tengah malam. Siapa juga yang masih terjaga semalam ini?

**.**

**=o0 This Treasure Only for Me 0o=**

**.**

Eunhyuk menggigit ujung selimutnya gelisah. Sialan, kenapa bisa desahan duo KyuMin bisa terdengar sampai kamarnya sedangnya ia yakin sudah menutup pintu rapat-rapat? Batin Eunhyuk.

Ia terganggu, sangat terganggu. Ketika ia susah payah berusaha untuk terlelap, ia malah mendengar suara aneh dan erotis yang entah dari mana dan Eunhyuk yakini berasal dari kamar mandi.

Seharusnya ia langsung tidur saat baru sampai dorm, bukan malah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Donghae lewat ponsel, padahal jarak mereka hanya beda satu lantai di atas.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya, meredial nomor yang sebelumnya sempat ia hubungi.

"Donghae-ah, apa aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Eunhyuk malu-malu dengan wajah yang panas juga sudah semerah tomat.

**.**

**=o0 This Treasure Only for Me 0o=**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Gaje? Iya saya tau. Ga hot? Iya gausah ditanya emang saya gabakat nulis beginian **

**RnR?**


End file.
